popmusikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Coldplay
Coldplay ist eine Pop-Rock-Band aus England, bestehend aus Chris Martin, Jonny Buckland, Will Champion und Guy Berryman. Sie gewannen insgesamt 7 Brit Awards und 5 Grammys. Bis heute haben sie etwa 85 Millionen Tonträger verkauft. Karriere Parachutes Am 10. Juli 2000 erschien das Debütalbum von Coldplay Parachutes. In den britischen Charts erreichte das Album Platz 1 der Albumcharts, sowie in Irland Position 2. In Australien und Neuseeland jeweils Platz 2 und 4. In den Billboard 200 und den deutschen Charts die Platzierungen 51 und 54. Weltweit verkaufte sich das Album über 8.500.500 mal und erhielt weltweit 27x die Platin-Schallplatte verliehen. Die zweite Singleauskopplung Yellow erschien am 26. Juni 2000. In Großbrittannien und Australien erreichte der Song Position 4 und 5 der Singlecharts. In Irland die Position 9. A Rush of Blood to the Head Das zweite Studioalbum A Rush of Blood to the Head erschien am 26. August 2002. In Argentinien, Australien, Kanada, Dänemark, Deutschland, Italien, der Schweiz und Großbrittannien erreichte das Album Platz 1 der Albumcharts. Alleine in Großbrittanien verkaufte sich das Album über 2.800.800 mal, wofür es 9x die Platinschallplatte verliehen bekommen hat. In den USA erreichte das Album Platz 5 der Albumbcharts mit über 5.100.000 verkauften Exemplaren. Die Singleauskopplungen In My Place, The Scientist und Clocks erreichten in den britischen Singlecharts jeweils die Positionen 2, 10 und 9. X&Y X&Y ist das dritte Studioalbum der Band, das am 6. Juni 2005 erschien. In über 15 Ländern erreichte das Album die Höchstposition der Albumcharts, darunter in: Deutschland, Österreich, der Schweiz, dem Vereinigtem Königreich, den Vereinigten Staaten, Australien, Frankreich, Kanada und Australien. Weltweit bekam das Album 53x die Platin-Schalplatte und 2x die Goldene-Schallplatte zertifiziert. Die erste Single Speed of Sound wurde am 23. Mai 2005 veröffentlicht. In den britischen, spanischen und italienischen Charts erreichte der Song Platz 2 der Singlecharts. In Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz jeweils die Platzierungen 19, 23 und 22. In den USA, Dänemark und Australien reichte es für die Positionen 8, 7 und 9. Die Singleauskopplungen Fix You und Talk erreichten in den britischen Charts die Positionen 4 und 10. In den Niederlanden erreichte Talk Platz 1 der Singlecharts. Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends Das vierte Studioalbum Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends erschien am 11. Juni 2008. Es ist das bisher erfolgreichste Album der Gruppe mit über 9 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren. In über 20 Ländern erreichte das Album Platz 1 der Albumcharts. Das Album erhielt weltweit 50x die Platin-Schallplatte zertifiert. In Frankreich, Italien und Mexico sogar die Diamant-Schallplatte. Die zweite Single Viva la Vida erschien am 25. Mai 2008. In den Niederlande, Großbrittannien erreichte das Lied Platz der Singlecharts. In Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz jeweils die Positionen 5, 6 und 5. In Australien, Spanien und Italien Platz 5. Weltweit erhielt die Single 14x die Platin-Schallplatte zertifiziert, darunter 5x in den USA. Mylo Xyloto Mylo Xyloto ˈzaɪlətoʊ ist das fünfte Studioalbum von Coldplay, das am 24. Oktober 2011 veröffentlicht wurde. Das Album erreichte in über 15 Ländern Platz 1 der Albumcharts, darunter in: Großbrittannien, den USA, Deutschland, der Schweiz, Australien, Kanada, Polen und Frankreich. Mylo Xyloto erhielt 10x die Platin-Schallplatte zertifiziert. Die zweite Singleauskopplung Paradise erschien am 12. September 2011. In Norwegen, Schottland und Großbrittanien erreichte die Höchstposition der Singlecharts. In Australien, Belgien (Flandern/Wallonien) und Neuseeland erreichte das Lied Position 3 der Singlecharts. In Deutschland und Kanada jeweils Platz 12 und 13. Diskografie Alben * 2000: Parachutes * 2002: A Rush of Blood to the Head * 2005: X&Y * 2008: Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends * 2011: Mylo Xyloto Singles * 1999: Brothers & Sisters * 2000: Shiver * 2000: Yellow * 2000: Trouble * 2001: Don’t Panic * 2002: In My Place * 2002: The Scientist * 2003: Clocks * 2003: God Put a Smile upon Your Face * 2005: Speed of Sound * 2005: Fix You * 2005: Talk * 2006: The Hardest Part * 2006: What If * 2007: White Shadows * 2008: Violet Hill * 2008: Viva la Vida * 2008: Lost! * 2008: Lovers in Japan * 2008: Lhuna (feat. Kylie Minogue) * 2009: Life in Technicolor II * 2009: Strawberry Swing * 2010: hristmas Lights * 2011: Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall * 2011: Paradise * 2012: Charlie Brown * 2012: Princess of China (feat Rihanna) Weblinks * Biografie auf allmusic.com Kategorie:Band